Hades (Disney)
Hades is the main antagonist of Hercules and its spin-off television series. He is the Lord of the Dead and the ruler of the Underworld. Biography In Hercules Hades is first seen appearing on Olympus to see the celebration. While on Olympus, he tried his very first attempt to harm baby Hercules: By attempting to stick a spiked skull-shaped pacifier into the baby's mouth. He does this by pinching Hercules's nose, making Hercules open his mouth. Hades almost succeeds in putting the pacifier in the baby's mouth, but he squeezes his finger, making him drop the pacifier. Years later, Hades asked the Fates if Hercules could prevent him from taking over Mount Olympus with his super strength and they told him that he would if he were to fight, so Hades ordered Pain and Panic to kidnap him and give him a potion to make him mortal. However, he didn't drink the last drop, thus retaining his super strength. Later, Meg sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life (and he left her for someone else). Hades remained oblivious to Hercules's survival until he found out from Meg that Nessus, the centaur, was defeated by him. So he sent several monsters, like the Hydra, a minotaur, and Medusa the Gorgon after him, but he destroyed them all. Hades then sent Meg to find out if he had any weaknesses (though she fell in love with him), and soon discovered that Meg was his greatest weakness. So he held her hostage and convinced him to give up his super strength in exchange for her being set free and not getting hurt. Hades then released the Titans when the planets aligned, and sent the Cyclops to kill Hercules. However, even without his super strength Hercules defeated the Cyclops, but was nearly crushed by a pillar, however, it fell on Meg instead when she saved him, breaking Hades's deal and giving Hercules his super strength back. Hercules defeated the Titans, throwing them into space where they were destroyed, and then after Meg's thread of life was cut by the Fates, Hercules went to the Underworld and demanded Hades to let Meg go. Diving into the Pit of Death to save Meg's soul, he became a true hero, and he was turned back into an immortal god. Hades kept talking in an attempt to save himself, so Hercules punched him and sent him flying into the Pit of Death, where the souls dragged him into its depths, and he was never seen again. Other Appearances * Hercules: The Animated Series * Disney's House of Mouse * Kingdom Hearts * The Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Disney World activity which features Hades attempting to take over by collaborating with other notable Disney villains, sometimes under punny alias like "Boss Teal" and "Prince Azure" * Hades has the distinction of being one of the only Disney villains (outside of fanfiction, comics or video games) to meet and team with another Disney villain; Jafar in the Hercules Animated Series episode, "Hercules And The Arabian Night." Personality Hades is normally evil and cynical, but has a serious anger management problem. As an Olympian God, he is immortal, and specifically has authority over the dead. Though temperamental, he is a fast-talker, and a shrewd bargainer. At some point prior to the film, he took ownership of Meg's soul as the result of one of these bargains. Hades is shown to be jealous of Zeus' position as King of the Gods, and makes long term plans to usurp his brother. Also unlike most villains Hades does not like arrogance but does have mood swings being comedic and laid back one minute and then being short tempered and angry the next. Hades can also be honest saying to Megara that "a deal's a deal." Also, when Megara was harmed and killed by the pillar that she protected Hercules from, Hercules' strength was restored even though it would mean the downfall of Hades' plan. However, in House of Mouse he is more polite, but only towards Maleficent (whom he has an affection towards). Appearance Hades has pale blue skin and flaming blue hair. He also is very tall and wears a blue gray and black robe. His fire hair also affects his emotions, when he is confused or embarassed in the TV series the flame goes out revealing his baldness, when he is angry his hair turns orange and his skin turns red. Powers and Abilities Hades has the ability to create objects out of black mist and control monsters. Hades controls fire and can shoot it in any direction, which destroys any object in its path. Pain and Panic are puny, cowardly minions that serve Hades, and they play a very little role in his quest for power. Cerberus, a three-headed dog, guards his palace. Gallery Hades.jpeg Hades KHREC.png Disney-universe-playstation-3_109055.jpg 5424363832 86e244a98f b.jpg Hatan48.jpg|Hades with Jafar Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-451.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Hades' Rage Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg Hades 8.png|Hades Evil Grin Hades 3.jpg|Hades' "I'm surrounded by idiots" look. Hades 4.jpg|"You... are... wearing... his..." - Was mad at Pain who's wearing Hercules' Sandles Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6168.jpg Hades 5.jpg|"Grr!" -was mad that Hercules was alive and the hydra had fail to kill him Hades 6.jpg|"What's that name again?" -talking to Meg Hades 7.jpg|"What?!" -worried about his future Hades 8.jpg|"That fates are here and you didn't tell me?!" -was mad that the fates are here and yelling at Pain and Panic Hades 9.jpg|"What are those..." Hades 10.jpg|"Words?" Hades 11.jpg Category:Death Gods Category:Deities Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fearmongers Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Comedic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Singing Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monarchs Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Demon Category:In love villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Arena Masters Category:Envious Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Incompetent Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Monster Master Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Mythology Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comic Relief Villains